Fall of the Final Code Crown
バグラ軍、全面決戦！ |romaji=Taiki-Kiriha Bagura Gun, Zenmen Kessen! |translation=Taiki-Kiriha VS Bagra Army, The All-out Showdown! |image=List of Digimon Fusion episodes 29.jpg |caption= |production code= |production company= |written by= |directed by= |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) March 1, 2011 (En:) May 1, 2014 (UK) June 15, 2014 (US) |continuity= }} Synopsis Mikey and others comes to Sword Zone, where all Digimon in this zone have a goal to become the real swordsman. of the Bagra Army arrives to prove his worth as a swordsman. As the other Fusion Fighters take out his forces, and Grademon have a single-stroke battle that Shoutmon X4 wins. The Zone's Code Crown, which goes to the one the Zone acknowledges as the master swordsman, reveals itself to the Fusion Fighters. With that, all of the Code Crown fragments have been claimed, and the Zones realign themselves. Due to Mikey's nature, all of the evil Digimon who died in his Zones are revived as good Digimon once more, including the Grademon he just defeated. Unable to accept his loss, Grademon flees, while Christopher Aonuma reveals all the Zone's changes. makes his move then, sealing the group in the Sword Zone and initiating battle. His power is strong enough that the Fusion Fighters and Blue Flare team up, but Tactimon proves to be too strong. Grademon, in recognition of his loyalty to Mikey, sacrifices himself to defend against Tactimon's attack and then takes down the disruptor tower that sealed the group in the Zone. makes his appearance, and with tears in his eyes, Mikey digifuses . All of the Fusion Fighters come out to battle, driving off Tactimon. Unfortunately, Lord Bagra makes his own move right then. In the instant of Tactimon's defeat, he uses the opportunity to take all of the Code Crown fragments that revealed themselves. With Laylamon's share, Lord Bagra now controls the entire Digital World. reveals himself as Lord Bagra's brother, and they plan on changing the Digital World for their own ends. The aftermath of Lord Bagra's attack sucks up Mikey, Angie, Jeremy, and , taking them to the place where their journey began: the Human World. Featured characters (48) * (49) |c5= *'Dinohyumon' (4) * (28) * (31) * (54) |c6= *Vajramon (2) *' ' (6) * (20) * (29) * (38) * (49) * (52) |c7= * (21) * (32) * (37) * (54) |c8= *Yasyamon (3) |c9= *BeoWolfmon (1) |c10= * (5) * (7) * (7) * (7) * (14) * (15) * (15) * (17) * (17) * (19) * (21) * (21) *' ' (24) * (25) * (25) * (30) * (39) * (40) * (41) * (42) * (43) * (44) * (45) * (46) * (47) * (51) * (53) }} DigiAnalyzer Digimon Data Collection Digivolutions , Pickmons) |DIGIMON2narrow=yes |episodeorder2=2 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Shoutmon |added3=+ Ballistamon, Dorulumon, , Pickmons |episodeorder3=5 |arrow3=r |DIGIMON4=Shoutmon X5 |added4=(w/ Ballistamon, Dorulumon, , Pickmons, Sparrowmon) |DIGIMON4narrow=yes |episodeorder4=6 |arrow4=r2 |DIGIMON5=Shoutmon |added5=+ Ballistamon, Dorulumon, , Pickmons, Sparrowmon |episodeorder5=7 |arrow5=r |DIGIMON6=Shoutmon X5B |added6=(w/ Ballistamon, Dorulumon, , Pickmons, Sparrowmon, ) |DIGIMON6narrow=yes |episodeorder6=8 |arrow6=r2 |DIGIMON7=Shoutmon |added7=+ Ballistamon, Dorulumon, , Pickmons, Sparrowmon, }} , Pickmons) |DIGIMON2narrow=yes |episodeorder2=2 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Ballistamon |added3=+ Shoutmon, Dorulumon, , Pickmons |episodeorder3=5 |arrow3=r |DIGIMON4=Shoutmon X5 |added4=(w/ Shoutmon, Dorulumon, , Pickmons, Sparrowmon) |DIGIMON4narrow=yes |episodeorder4=6 |arrow4=r2 |DIGIMON5=Ballistamon |added5=+ Shoutmon, Dorulumon, , Pickmons, Sparrowmon |episodeorder5=7 |arrow5=r |DIGIMON6=Shoutmon X5B |added6=(w/ Shoutmon, Dorulumon, , Pickmons, Sparrowmon, ) |DIGIMON6narrow=yes |episodeorder6=8 |arrow6=r2 |DIGIMON7=Ballistamon |added7=+ Shoutmon, Dorulumon, , Pickmons, Sparrowmon, }} , Pickmons) |DIGIMON2narrow=yes |episodeorder2=2 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Dorulumon |added3=+ Shoutmon, Ballistamon, , Pickmons |episodeorder3=5 |arrow3=r |DIGIMON4=Shoutmon X5 |added4=(w/ Shoutmon, Ballistamon, , Pickmons, Sparrowmon) |DIGIMON4narrow=yes |episodeorder4=6 |arrow4=r2 |DIGIMON5=Dorulumon |added5=+ Shoutmon, Ballistamon, , Pickmons, Sparrowmon |episodeorder5=7 |arrow5=r |DIGIMON6=Shoutmon X5B |added6=(w/ Shoutmon, Ballistamon, , Pickmons, Sparrowmon, ) |DIGIMON6narrow=yes |episodeorder6=8 |arrow6=r2 |DIGIMON7=Dorulumon |added7=+ Shoutmon, Ballistamon, , Pickmons, Sparrowmon, }} ) |DIGIMON6narrow=yes |episodeorder6=8 |arrow6=r2 |DIGIMON7=Starmon (2010 anime) |customname7=Starmon |added7=+ Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Pickmons, Sparrowmon, }} ) |DIGIMON2narrow=yes |episodeorder2=2 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Pickmon (Silver) |customname3=Silver Pickmons |added3=+ Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, |episodeorder3=5 |arrow3=r |DIGIMON4=Shoutmon X5 |added4=(w/ Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, , Sparrowmon) |DIGIMON4narrow=yes |episodeorder4=6 |arrow4=r2 |DIGIMON5=Pickmon (Silver) |customname5=Silver Pickmons |added5=+ Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, , Sparrowmon |episodeorder5=7 |arrow5=r |DIGIMON6=Shoutmon X5B |added6=(w/ Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Sparrowmon, ) |DIGIMON6narrow=yes |episodeorder6=8 |arrow6=r2 |DIGIMON7=Pickmon (Silver) |customname7=Silver Pickmons |added7=+ Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, , Sparrowmon, }} , Pickmons) |DIGIMON2narrow=yes |episodeorder2=6 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Sparrowmon |added3=+ Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, , Pickmons |episodeorder3=7 |arrow3=r |DIGIMON4=Shoutmon X5B |added4=(w/ Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, , Pickmons, ) |episodeorder4=8 |arrow4=r2 |DIGIMON5=Sparrowmon |added5=+ Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, , Pickmons, }} , Deckerdramon) |DIGIMON2narrow=yes |episodeorder2=6 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=MailBirdramon |added3=+ , Deckerdramon }} , MailBirdramon) |DIGIMON2narrow=yes |episodeorder2=6 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Deckerdramon |added3=+ , MailBirdramon }} , Pickmons, Sparrowmon) |DIGIMON2narrow=yes |episodeorder2=8 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Beelzemon (2010 anime) |customname3=Beelzemon |added3=+ Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, , Pickmons, Sparrowmon }} Quotes There are currently no quotes for this episode. Other notes de:Sturz der letzten Digikrone